No More Being Alone
by Kimidinosaur
Summary: During a normal day of taking there son to the Amusement park, Uther, Yugraine and Gauis run into there son's Best Friend. Years later still in contact with Merlin, they send Arthur, Gwen and all the Knights to the Amusement park and they catch a glimpse of Merlin, but do they Remember? NO SLASH!


Chapter 1: prologue

Uther and Yugraine swung a little boy between them

"That ride! That ride!" Little Arthur screamed as they passed The Camelot Dragon ride.

"You're not tall enough my little Arthur! Maybe when your older" his mother said shaking her head

"Awww" Disappointed Arthur hung his head

"Want to go look at it?" Uther smiled at his son

"Yeah!" Screamed Arthur jumping up and down excitedly

So they walked up the stairs to the ride after Arthur insisted that mommy and daddy should try the ride and tell him how it was so while Uther and Yugraine sat down and put on the restraints, Gauis and Arthur waited by the exit.

"Alright welcome to the Camelot dragon!" The three adults jumped in surprise, then the ride took off.

Gauis looked at the booth where the operator for the ride sat, as soon as the young man sitting there turned around and he saw the blue eyes and black hair, he remembered everything.

The question was, did anyone else?

:::::::::;:;:;;;;;::;;(((()))))))$&/5 :;((!'

Uther buckled the restraints for the ride before looking over at gauis and arthur who gave his father a thumbs up, uther smiled at his son before turning his attention to the operation booth, he gasped

Memories , so many memories  
He remembered, everything and sitting there was his sons best friend, the serving boy with magic, who, after his ghost was summons back by Arthur, had come to respect and silently thank him.

His wife turned to him, "honey? What's wrong?"

Uther just looked at her and pointed straight at Merlin and watched as his wife slowly followed his gaze and gasped

"Uther!"she whispered, "isn't that?"

"So you remember too now?"

"Yes but do you think-"

Yugraine's question was cut of as Merlin announced the ride would be starting, and looking up at his passengers, froze when he saw uther and his wife, uther nodded in his direction and the ride was off.

Swfgkluiklnnhfffggvbnnnmkllllkkjk

Merlin had been working at the theme park for about 50 years now, he had lived for over 1500 or more now in counting, Mabey a bit more, he had been alone all that time, left to wait for Arthur. He didn't bother with ageing spells, everyone who worked at the theme park knew who he was, they were all, surprisingly desendents from the Druids, and had given him the job as soon as they saw him.

And that's how he had ended up, on a brilliant summer day, running the Camelot Dragon roller coaster,

It had been a normal day at work until he had caught sight of someone who he had known in Camelot, the one man who had killed all those magic users, and sitting next to uther, was Arthur's mother.

He froze when he realized they were staring at him too, did they remember? His question was answered when Uther nodded, then his co- worker pressed the start button, and the riders were gone.

But he was goanna have a long chat with Uther when they got back, that he knew.

Gauis walked up to the booth and peered inside, did he remember? The ride soon came back and Uther and Yugraine unbuckled themselves and ran over to Gauis,

"Gauis!" Said Uther " we need to talk with the-"

"So you remembered too then?"

"Yes and I see you have too old friend" said Uther "now lets talk to Merlin"

"Merlin?" Arthur laughed "like the wizard? Mommy and daddy have gone loopy!"

Ignoring Arthur, they walked over to the booth where Merlin was talking to someone, then he got up and walked over to them

"So... You all?"

"Everyone except Arthur"

Uther pointed to the little boy

"Arthur- he's here? After all this time?"

"What do you mean all this time Merlin?" Gauis asked

"Gauis!" Merlin grabbed the older man in a hug

"Calm down Merlin!" Gauis laughed "let's move to a different area people are staring"

"Alright Gauis"

Minutes later they were sitting in an employee room,

"So Merlin, what did you mean by all this time? And how are you still this age when you should have just been born, since Arthur here is five"

"Unlike everyone else, I never died I've been waiting thousands of years for Arthur to return, but I never knew everyone was returning. I have been alive for 1500 years, most likely more since its 2013."

"Oh my how lonely you must have been!" Yugraine exclaimed

"It was but know that I know there isn't much longer to wait, it was worth it, all that matters is everyone is coming back!"

"Merlin" Uther started, " I never got to say how sorry I am, only after Arthur sent me back did I realize how wrong I was, how horrible I was, and how much Arthur did was right, And you are to thank for that"

Merlin sat there shocked

"Thanks" Merlin said

"Oh always so modest" Gauis clapped Merlin on the back "so what are we going to do now?"

"Well, Arthur still needs to grow up, and seeing as how you didn't get to be a family last time without Yugraine, you should take Arthur back with you" Merlin smiled

"Thank you Merlin" Yugraine hugged him " and you're right we never got to be a family last time, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, spend time together, Arthur needs a loving family" he smiled

"Will you come to stay with us?" Uther asked "it's the least we could do after all you've done for our Arthur"

Merlin shook his head "thanks for the offer but the time for everyone to come back together hasn't arrived yet, and if Arthur remembers before he's reached the age he died at, it will have disastrous consequences, destiny will work itself out eventually"

"Would you like me to stay with you my boy?" Gauis looked at him

"No Gauis, as much as I would love that, you must be there for Arthur too"

" Alright, but you so much as feel a bit lonely, and you call me"

"Of course Gauis"

"Mummy! I'm tired! "Arthur whined " can we go now?"

"We have to go now, but Merlin here's our number, we will update you on everything ok?" Yugraine smiled and picked little Arthur up.

They exchanged numbers

"I'll see you all again, one day"


End file.
